Upstairs Duncan and Courtney OneShot
by heartandstar101
Summary: Courtney's going to a party that Geoff's hosting. She brings her little sis, and introduces her to Bridgette. Everything's all good, until Courtney finds out the one she swore she'd never fall in love again, was there at the party.


Courtney's Point Of View

I glanced, back and forth as the cool wind brushed my cheek once I opened the window.

Yeah, I was sneaking out. Only to go to Geoff's party! I hear everyone from that pitiful game show will be there! Including Lindsay, and I've heard she's got amnesia so people will be reminding her who's what. Poor Lindsay.

I slipped out of my window and landed on my feet onto the cool, dry, grass. "Tina!" I exclaimed, as she folded her arms and glared at me.

Tina is my little sister who has brown hair, a yellow headband, green eyes, and one high-pitch voice that I hate. It reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You're a stupid bitch! Wait till I tell mom!" She snarled.

I scowled. "Fine, what do you want?" I asked.

She grinned and patted me on my shoulder. "You know me so well," She said. "Anyways, I wanna go with you. I wanna meet your friends. You know, the ones you call sick bastard idiots?"

I rolled my eyes, "I do NOT call them that!" I protested. "Ok maybe Heather, but the rest are totally normal."

She giggled, "Right…"

We arrived at a huge white house. It had circle shaped windows that were covered by purple curtains. The steps to the front porch were painted white, a brighter white than the whole house.

"Wow, GEOFF lives here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

I giggled, "I'm surprised you watched the game shows."

"There's nothing better to do." She mumbled, crossing her arms. "Now come on, I freaking cold out here!" She whined, pulling my arm to the porch.

Once we made our first step on the porch, someone swung the door open as if expecting us.

It was Bridgette!

I yanked my arm away from Tina and hugged Bridgette. "Bridgette! It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed. I then turned around and moved to the side so Tina and Bridgette could go face to face. "Tina, this is Bridgette. Bridgette, this is Tina my little sister." I introduced.

They shook hands, Bridgette smiled in a friendly way. "Wow, you look exactly like Courtney. With the tan skin and mocha hair…" He voice trailed off once she spotted a little blond highlight.

Tina blushed, her color of rosy pink and blood red formed on her cheeks. "Thank you. We're twins. She's older than me by 5 minutes." Tina explained, pointing to me.

Bridgette raised her eyebrows. "5 minutes? Wow." She said, amazed.

Tina closed the door behind her.

I felt as if the walls were shaking from the music, of "In My Head." The music wasn't actually loud though, it was nice. Then I realized it was ME who was shaking. I was scared from all the wine and beer I saw. I didn't wanna get involved of it, especially if Duncan was here.

Noah and Cody were watching television in the room.

The room was painted brown like wood, while the floor was wood. There was a nice brown fireplace below the flat screen TV. The couches were a little bit red. One long couch facing the television and 2 tiny chairs that were fluffy and light red facing the sides of the television.

Cody and Noah didn't even bother to take a greeting to both Bridgette and me! Or Tina. Their eyes were glued to the TV. But they weren't watching anything. It was blank, pitch black.

I gave Bridgette a confused face, Bridgette shrugged in response. Tina wasn't there anymore, she just wandered off.

Then I found her talking to a bad-ass punk. The one I swore I would never fall for again.

He grinned as Tina said something to him.

I felt a bit of jealousy lying somewhere in my heart. HEY, I'm over him! I don't need him! I tried to kick the picture of Duncan out of my heart.

Bridgette saw the jealousy in my eyes and grinned, I glared at her not to tease. She didn't tease.

We moved on to the next room, the kitchen. People were getting beer and the orange juice was hardly touched. I shuddered as I saw Geoff get another cup of beer, he looked wasted already.

Izzy on the other hand, was with Owen. Sitting next to him talking about crazy stuff of her uncle, while he acted like he was listening while eating food.

Bridgette pulled my arm to go to where people danced and cheered. Trent and Gwen were surprisingly together again. I smiled as Gwen smiled lovingly at Trent, and he smiled back gazing into her eyes.

If only I could have such a moment like that with Duncan, wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?! SNAP OUT OF IT COURTNEY!

"Want some beer?" Bridgette offered.

I rolled my eyes at her joke. "Orange juice would be nice."

Bridgette shook her head. "I saw Noah poison the orange juice, no one touched it so now they're all drinking beer when they're thirsty." She explained.

"Then why don't you just throw away the orange juice?" I asked.

Bridgette snickered. "Hell no! I wanna see if Heather will drink it, she's getting thirsty." She whispered, then she pointed to Heather who was staring at another bottle of orange juice.

"You want her to die?!"

"It's just a faint powder, thing…" Bridgette said.

I rolled my eyes as we cut through the strangers who were dancing, out of one tiny corner I could see Dj.

We waved to him as he waved back, he took a last sip of WATER and then threw his cup away before Heather could snatch it from him.

We both giggled. But suddenly, Bridgette warned, "Don't go upstairs."

I arched my eyebrow at her. "Why?" I asked.

She grinned. "Lindsay's with Tyler up there doing something…." Her voice trailed off. "And also Katie and Sadie. And 3 gay dudes."

I grimaced at Bridgette. "Ewe!" I exclaimed. "Don't you SLEEP on those beds?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Geoff and I will change the bed sheets and stuff."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Wait till you find a condom."

She snickered. "Maybe from the gay boys room, or Lindsay and Tyler's."

I smiled at her imagination, but suddenly had the urge to pee. Yeah, I said PEE.

"U-uh, Bridgette…. You don't happen to know where a bathroom is r-right?" I asked, trying to hold it in.

She snickered again and said, "Upstairs first door on the left."

I didn't even ask why she'd let me go upstairs once she just warned me what was going on. I ran full speed to the bathroom, first door on the left.

DPOV

"So YOU'RE Courtney's sister?" I asked, suspiciously to the girl with brown mocha hair, tan skin, and wearing a yellow headband.

She nodded like a friendly *pukes* priss. "Yeah, Courtney LET me come with her." She explained. "You should go talk to Courtney though. She really misses you." She said in a devilish voice.

I grinned (that's what Courtney saw, Duncan grinning) and said carelessly, "Psh, fine."

I really wanted to see Courtney again, I forgot her voice her laughter, her smile. I never actually seen her smile. But most of all, I missed her body. Beaut-i-ful.

I ran up to Bridgette, ah the only girl who follows the used to be, CIT around.

"Hey Malibu, waz up?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me, like Courtney would and asked, like Courtney would, "What do you want?"

Courtney…………. Can't stop thinking about her, and now I actually get to see her. Maybe have some fun for once.

"Just need to know where my little princess is."

She arched her eyebrow at me not getting a clue. Ugh, blonds. (NOT TRUE MOST BLONDS ARE SMART!!!!) "C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y." I spelled. What? I'm not gonna say the girl's name to Bridgette! She'll probably tell Courtney that I ACTUALLY said her name! And NOT in my head!

"She's in the bathroom." She explained, rolling her eyes.

"Sweet, ok which one?" I asked.

She stared at me as if I'm a dumb ass. What's her problem?

"Ugh, bathrooms are for privacy, you big idiot. Can't you wait till she comes out?" She asked.

"No." I said impatiently.

CPOV

I went down the stairs and growled in jealousy as I saw Bridgette talking to Duncan. I noticed Duncan's old smirk, and Bridgette's annoyed face. It was like she was trying to act like me.

I tapped Bridgette's shoulder, she turned around and smiled. "Hey Court!" She exclaimed.

Duncan just stood there, staring at me. As if thanking god in his head that he actually gets to see me.

DPOV

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

CPOV

Psh, as if.

Suddenly Geoff was making-out with Gwen. EWE! And no, Gwen didn't pull him in, he did. Even worse.

Bridgette formed a scowl and her hands turned into fists, she didn't even excuse herself! She just stomped off!

Duncan smirked as my best friend left.

I rolled my eyes at his old fashion smirk, that I actually missed.

"Hey Princess!" He exclaimed. "Heard you missed me."

I scoffed, although it was the truth, I could never tell him. "And where did you get that from?" I asked.

He actually answered my question seriously, "From your little sister. What is she? Your twin?"

"Ugh, why do you care?"

His smirk got wider. "I'm a curious little fella, babe."

Oh great, now my nickname's babe. "Don't call me babe." I snarled.

"Ok fine, _princess_. Have it your way." He replied.

"Ugh, you're still an annoying little bad-ass punk, aren't you?" I questioned.

"And you're still a sexy turn-me-on know-it-all aren't you?" He questioned back.

I felt myself blush. The tingling feeling caught me again, I felt like I was gonna faint cause his breath actually smelled fresh, like mint or something. Did he freshen up for ME? I hoped so. WHAT?! NO! NO! NO! Ok, yeah.

"You think I'm sexy?" I asked, still blushing. UGH! WHY DID I ASK THAT?!?!?! Stupid self.

DPOV

I really was amazed she asked a damn question like that! I was thinking she would protest, or push me. Soemthing that showed me she's angry as hell. But no, she asks: "You think I'm sexy?"I hope that's a hint that she still loves, or else I'm a gonner. "What? Haven't noticed?" I finally said.

Her bright colors on her cheek formed an even brighter color. "I-I thought you hated me."

I arched my eyebrow at her. Was she drunk? Or having a mood-swing? I couldn't tell, this isn't her. She's actually giving me a damn chance to fuck her! I think. _Whatever, take the chance._

I pulled her closer to me until our bodies pressed up to one another. Ooh, I could feel her boobs. ( XD )

"Why would I hate YOU?" I asked, my lips getting closer to hers. She seemed unprepared to me. I didn't really care. She missed me, I knew she wanted a kiss.

Before she could say, whisper, or even push me away I kissed her. Letting my right hand rest on Courtney's cheek and my left hand on Courtney's ass.

Courtney, obviously, tried to pull back but stopped once my tongue slipped into her mouth. I know, I'm magic. *reader rolls eyes* What?

Her hands played with my black hair at the back of my head.

Somehow, I dropped down onto a couch, not even noticing I was walking towards one. Her tongue was so playful to mines. She finally pulled away from my lips. We were both breathless.

Me from being amazed of how she learned to be a good kisser, and her for... I don't know.

She asked me only in 3 words, "Wanna go upstairs?"


End file.
